The Future of Us
by XiaoPenguin
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Mereka merupakan sepasang sahabat yang sulit dipisahkan, sayangnya, mereka selalu berkelahi sama halnya dengan anak kecil. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika mereka dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dan terpaksa menetap di rumah baru mereka?/ "Eomma! Appa! Baekhee menyari kalian!"/ Chanyeol&Baekhyun. —GS
1. Chapter 1

" **The Future of Us"**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Baekhee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar tiang!"

"Pendek!"

" _Mwo_?! Kau pikir aku pendek? Tinggi kamu yang abnormal, Park!"

"Setidaknya mataku masih bisa melihat dengan benar melainkan matamu yang sipit!"

"Sipit?! _Yak_! Telingamu melebihi kapasitas!"

Begitulah keseharian seorang wanita cantik berbadan mungil, bersurai almond, dan bermata sipit dengan seorang pria tampan berbadan tinggi yang jauh lebih besar dibanding wanita tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun! Bisakah kamu diam? Kau bisa membangunkan Kyungin!" teriak seorang wanita bermata bulat yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berumur 1 tahun—yang merupakan anak pertamanya.

"Kau menyuruhku diam? Harusnya kamu menyuruh sepupu bertelinga abnormal itu, Kyungsoo- _ya_!" teriak Baekhyun balik, sehingga Kyungsoo menghela napas. Tadinya ia hanya bermaksud memanggil Baekhyun beserta sepupunya—Park Chanyeol—untuk menemaninya menunggu suaminya yang akan pulang larut malam karena tugasnya diluar kota. Tentu saja, dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua, pasti suasana akan menjadi rusuh karena perkelahian mereka.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersama—atau terjebak menurut mereka—sejak mereka kecil. Bahkan bisa dikata sejak mereka lahir, karena orang tua mereka bersahabat. Orang lain akan berpikir jika mereka sudah selama itu bersama, mereka akan menjadi sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan.

Benar, mereka tidak terpisahkan. Namun setiap hari, hal yang pasti mereka lakukan hanya satu.

Berkelahi.

Berkelahi bukan berarti mereka saling membenci hingga tak sanggup melihat sesama, tidak. Mereka hanya berkelahi tidak jelas sama halnya dengan anak kecil.

Padahal mereka sudah menginjak usia berkepala dua.

Kini Baekhyun sudah sampai tahun terakhirnya di Seoul Arts University, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah lulus tahun lalu. Sekarang, Chanyeol sudah mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya sebagai CEO Park Inc.

Kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo sudah punya anak?

Sebelum ia lulus kuliah, ia sudah bertunangan dengan Kim Jongin—suaminya sekarang—namun ia hamil sebelum nikah, dan terpaksa nikah di usia 21 tahun.

"Sudahlah Baek, kasian Kyungsoo daritadi teriak-teriak." kata Chanyeol akhirnya, sedangkan Baekhyun membelakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau kasian padanya? Aku yang daritadi berteriak!"

"Sssshh.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan telunjuk jarinya ke bibir Baekhyun, membuatnya diam.

"Ngalah sekali saja, ya sayang?"

"Sayang?! Menjijikkan, Yeol." sindir Baekhyun jijik dan mendorong telunjuk Chanyeol kembali dan merajuk, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

"Aww, kalian harusnya pacaran, bukan menjadi musuh bebuyutan." terdengar suara lain dari arah pintu depan, mengambil perhatian Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

" _Yeobo_!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan senyuman cerah. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dari sofa—tetap menggendong Kyungin yang masih tidur—dan menghampiri suaminya yang berdiri di pintu.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup bibir Jongin, membuat Jongin tersenyum walaupun ia sangat lelah karena baru pulang dari luar kota.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Jongin?"

"Melelahkan, Kyung."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menaruh Kyungin di kamar dan menyeduh teh untukmu."

"Tidak usah, Kyung. Kyungin terlihat nyenyak."

"Aish, kau ini. Cepat lepas sepatumu dan gantung jasmu, kau bau sekali." adu Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk nurut kepada istrinya.

"Yo, Jongin." sapa Chanyeol.

"Yeah, Hyung." sapa Jongin balik. Chanyeol berusia 23 tahun, sehingga ia 1 tahun lebih tua daripada Jongin, Baekhyun, juga Kyungsoo yang seumuran. Alasan mengapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak lulus bersama karena Baekhyun ingin mengulang tahun pelajaran itu sekali lagi. Menurutnya, supaya masa-masa kuliah lebih terasa dan bermakna.

Tentunya, Chanyeol pikir itu bodoh, dan tentunya, Baekhyun berpikir sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana tripmu, Jongin- _ah_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Sangat melelahkan, aku seharusnya pulang lebih larut lagi, tapi aku kabur."

"Kabur? Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak," kata Jongin. "Lagipula, bossku merupakan sepupu istriku sekaligus sahabatku, _so why not_?" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum berharap ke arah Chanyeol yang bermuka datar.

"Ya, ya. Kau boleh kabur kali ini karena telah membantuku dengan project ini." kata Chanyeol.

" _You're the best, bro_."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh, membuat Chanyeol menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak, aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan Park Abeoji."

"Apa yang tidak dipercaya? Tentu saja Appa memilihku, aku anak tertampannya." puji Chanyeol pada diri sendiri.

Raut muka Baekhyun berubah dan terlihat jijik dengan perkataan Chanyeol dan mendecih. "Narsis sekali kau, Park."

"Aku narsis karena kau menyukainya, sayang."

"Aah, berhenti melakukan itu!" teriak Baekhyun dan mengambil bantal sofa Kyungsoo dan melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol, namun tidak mengenainya dan malah mengenai Jongin yang duduk di belakang Chanyeol.

BRUK!

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Jongin kesal seraya mengusap pipinya yang terkena lemparan Baekhyun.

" _M—mian_ , Jongin."

"Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Kasian Jongin baru pulang." kata Kyungsoo sambil menaruh nampan dengan empat cangkir teh untuk mereka berempat dan sebuah piring berisi cookie buatannya.

"Tapi ia yang memulai!" kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama sambil menunjuk satu sama lain, Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Kapan kalian akan mengakui pada kita bahwa kalian pacaran?" tanya Jongin bercanda.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" teriak mereka berdua lagi.

"Berhenti mengikuti perkataanku!"

Dan lagi.

"Aish, kalian berisik. _Jha_ , minum tehnya." tegur Kyungsoo.

" _Ne_.." kata mereka bersama sekali lagi dengan lesu, kemudian disusuli dengan tatapan sebal terhadap satu sama lain namun setelah itu segera mengambil cangkir mereka dan meminum tehnya.

"Oh iya," kata Kyungsoo seraya menaruh cangkirnya kembali. "Sudah jam 10 malam, apakah kalian akan menginap disini atau—"

"Kami akan pulang, Kyung." potong Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak menginap sekalian?"

"Aku belum mencetak tugasku, lagipula aku pulang bersama Chanyeol lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Setelah berbincang kembali selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpamitan pulang.

Suasana perjalanan pulang ke aparteman Baekhyun sangat sunyi. Entah apa yang merasuki salah satu dari mereka, tapi tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol risih.

"Besok kau ada kelas 'kan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, memecah kesunyian.

"Oh?" tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat kaget. " _E—eoh_.."

Chanyeol menangguk, kemudian berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya kembali.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerem dan wanita bermata sipit disamping itu merapihkan tasnya dan menarik sabut pengamannya kembali, kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kau tidak mau diantar ke dalam, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, disusuli dengan Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah, sudah larut malam. Eomonim akan mencarimu."

"Kau serius? Tidak mau diantar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. " _Eoh_ , sampaikan salamku pada Eomonim."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melihat Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan menunggu sampai Baekhyun memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan.

— **X** —

"Pagi, Yeol."

"Hey, Baek." sapa Chanyeol balik dan melihat Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membelakkan matanya dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Ani, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menginjak gasnya dan mulai menyetir.

"Belum.."

" _Mwo_? Mengapa?"

"Aku telat bangun, aku benar-benar lelah." jawab Baekhyun lemah, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan terhadap sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan, aku juga lapar."

Sesampainya di cafe langganan mereka—yang juga merupakan cafe milik sahabat Baekhyun—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di meja dekat jendela dan memanggil salah satu pelayannya.

"Aku mau satu beef sandwich dan lemon squash, kau mau apa, Yeol?"

"Aku secangkir kopi saja."

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun dan menutup menunya dan memberinya ke pelayannya. "Saya pesan yang tadi saja, Bomi."

"Tentu, mohon ditunggu 10 menit, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Hm, terima kasih."

10 menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang dan Baekhyun makan sedangkan Chanyeol membuka hp-nya sambil meminum kopinya.

"Kau tidak makan, Yeol? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau lapar?"

"Aku kehilangan seleraku, Baek."

"Huh? Tumben sekali pemakan sepertimu kehilangan selera."

"Sudahlah, makan saja. Kau akan telat kalau kita berkelahi lagi."

Baekhyun mengerucukkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan memakan sandwichnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Seoul Arts University.

"Nanti kau bisa menjemputku tidak?" tanya Baekhyun begitu turun dari mobil Chanyeol dengan jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Hm, aku tidak akan terlalu sibuk hari ini. Jadi kurasa aku bisa menjemputmu."

" _Arraseo_ , sampai jumpa nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya kemudian menutup jendelanya dan memasang kacamata hitamnya, menyetir kembali menuju gedung kantor miliknya.

Sesampainya di gedung Park Inc., Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya yang kemudian diparkirkan oleh salah satu dari staffnya, dan memasuki gedungnya dan mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum terhadap pegawainya yang berbaris dan membungkukkan badan mereka hormat.

Park Chanyeol menaiki liftnya ke lantai paling atas dan memasuki ruangan kantornya, tidak lupa disapa dahulu oleh Kim Jongin, sekretarisnya.

Begitu Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya yang besar, pria berbadan tinggi itu tersentak ketika melihat ayahnya duduk di sofa ruangannya dengan senyum hangat.

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau sudah tiba. Kau telat 15 menit, tau?" tegur ayahnya bercanda.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku tadi mengantar Baekhyun dulu, Appa."

"Ah, begitu."

"Duduk saja, Appa." kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah sofanya dan duduk, disusuli oleh ayah tersayangnya.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali Appa kesini." tanya Chanyeol langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Hm.." gumam Tuan Park, membuat Chanyeol menautkan alisnya dan menatap ayahnya bingung—juga sedikit khawatir.

"Jadi begini, nak," mulai Tuan Park.

"Kau dan Baekhyun..."

— **X** —

"Yeol!"

Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di pagar Seoul Arts University memutar badannya ketika mendengar suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenali sejak kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Hai, sipit." katanya mengejek kemudian menyeringai ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tadi bahagia berubah.

"Dengar tiang, aku ini sipit karena aku merupakan wanita berbangsa Korea yang bangga. Memang kamu? Matamu tidak pantas dibilang mata Korea, jadi—"

"Setidaknya aku tidak memalukan negara kita yang terkenal memiliki warga berbadan tinggi." potong Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat kesal lagi kemudian mengangkat kakinya untuk menginjak kaki Chanyeol, namun tidak berhasil karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu hafal denganmu, Baek. _Kajja_."

Baekhyun mendecih kesal dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kasar dan memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

Perjalanan pulang sunyi, mungkin karena Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan Chanyeol.

But don't worry.

Hal itu sudah sangat biasa apabila mereka baru 'berkelahi', dalam hitungan menit mereka pasti sudah kembali berbincang lagi.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela, tersentak kaget ketika melihat mobil Chanyeol melewati gedung apartemennya.

" _Yak_ , tiang. Apa matamu buta? Kau melewati apartemenku, bodoh."

"Diamlah, kau berisik. Appa menyuruh kita berkumpul di rumah Byun Abeoji." jawab Chanyeol yang tidak meninggalkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Rumah Appa? Tumben sekali."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau."

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan memencet bel rumah Byun.

CKLEK

"Baekkie!" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat amat cantik, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Eomma!" sapa Baekhyun balik ke ibunya dan memeluknya, sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri melihat reuni kecil ibu dan anak itu.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , apa kabar? Bagaimana perusahaanmu? Semua baik 'kan?" tanya Nyonya Byun seraya memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomonim. Dan ya, Park Inc. baik-baik juga." jawab Chanyeol.

" _Jha_ , kita masuk. Yang lain sudah berkumpul."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Yang lain? Siapa lagi yang datang? pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunieeeee~" panggil seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun.

"Yoora eonni!" sahut Baekhyun dan bergegas ke anak sulung keluarga Park.

"Apa kabar, Baekhyunie?"

"Baik, eonni sendiri?"

"Luar biasa, sebentar lagi kamu punya keponakan, Baekhyunie."

"Uwaa, _jinjja_?! Usianya berapa?"

"Baru 3 minggu, makanya tidak kelihatan."

"Selamat, eonni." Baekhyun menarik Yoora ke pelukannya kembali. Ia senang untuk Yoora.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, juga Yoora masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat keluarga Byun, begitupula keluarga Park.

Ketika semuanya berbincang, Baekhyun masih bingung mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba berkumpul di rumahnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka. Namun sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kuliah, mereka tidak pernah berkumpul seperti ini karena kesibukkan.

"Baekhyunie?" panggil wanita cantik paruh baya yaitu Nyonya Park.

" _N—ne_ , Eomonim?" jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata, entah kenapa.

"Mengapa kamu melamun?" tanya Nyonya Park menarik perhatian orang lain yang tadinya berbincang-bincang.

"U—uh, tidak. Aku cuma berpikir mengapa tiba-tiba kita berkumpul seperti dulu—maksudnya dalam rangka apa." Baekhyun akui.

Seketika senyum yang tadi terpasang di wajah Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park memudar dan berekspresi serius.

"Begini, Baekhyun.." mulai Tuan Byun.

Gadis bungsu bermarga Byun itu menelan ludah gugup, ia bingung dan sedikit khawatir apa yang ayahnya itu akan katakan.

"Kau dan Chanyeol akan kami jodohkan."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
" _MWO_?!"

Baekhyun berteriak sendiri, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dan melihat arah lain.

"A—a—aku akan dij—jodohkan?! Dengan C—chanyeol?"

Keluarga Byun dan keluarga Park mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Nyonya Byun terlihat bersemangat.

"Hebat 'kan, Baekkie? Kau dan Chanyeol akan menikah!"

"HEBAT APANYA EOMMA?" teriak Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"M—mengapa aku dijodohkan? Dan dengan Chanyeol? Yak, Park bantui aku!" pinta Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Kau berisik sekali."

"B—berisik? Kenapa kau tidak terlihat kaget sepertiku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Karena aku sudah tau."

"K—kau sudah tau? Kapan? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Tadi siang di kantor, Appa datang dan memberitahu kita akan dijodohkan. Awalnya aku kaget—sepertimu, tapi aku tidak ambil pusing. Lagipula kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama."

Mata sipit Baekhyun berkedut sebelah dan menganga tidak percaya.

"Nah, Baekhyun. Abeoji dan Appamu sudah membeli rumah untukmu dan Chanyeol. Nanti malam kau menginap disana ya." kata Tuan Park.

"Rumah?! Untukku dan C—chanyeol?"

"Iya, dan—kau tidak boleh kabur." kata Tuan Byun sekarang sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Appa akan mengancam aku? Tch, it won't work this time."

"Oh yes it will. Kalau kau tidak mau menginap disana bersama Chanyeol, Appa akan menunda trip kamu ke Paris hingga tahun depan."

"Mwo?! Appa jangaaaaaaann.." pinta Baekhyun sambil berjongkok dan memeluk kaki ayahnya. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun berimpian menjadi designer, dan tentunya ia ingin ke Paris, the city of fashion. Awalnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun bilang ia bisa ke Paris bulan depan setelah final exam di kuliah. Dan Baekhyun sangat senang. Namun apa ini? Ia bilang akan menundanya? Sampai tahun depan?

"Tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Kau harus menuruti Appa kali ini."

" _ANDWAAAAAEEE!_ "

— **X** —

"Sampai jumpa, Baekkie! Have a nice night with your future husband." kata Nyonya Byun sambil melambaikan tangannya dari mobil.

Setelah Baekhyun merajuk dan menangis tidak mau, ia akhirnya mengalah setelah sekian kali diancam dan mereka akhirnya berhasil mengantar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke rumah barunya yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Byun.

Begitu sampai, Baekhyun menjatuhkan badannya di sofa ruang keluarga dan menggumam hal-hal tidak jelas, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan jalan ke arah Baekhyun. Pria bermarga Park itu jongkok dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Sudahlah, Baek. Kau seharusnya bangga akan memiliki suami tampan sepertiku."

Baekhyun menoleh kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam seakan-akan berkata _talk again and I will stuff this pillow in your mouth_ , membuat Chanyeol diam seketika.

"Tapi kurasa ada tidak enaknya menikah dengan gadis aneh bermata sipit yang sayangnya merupakan temanku."

Seketika Baekhyun bangun dan memukul Chanyeol dengan bantalnya.

"HUAAAA! Mengapa ini terjadi padakuuuu?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ini semua salahmu, tiang!"

" _Mwo_?! Salahku darimana? Aku hanya mematuhi kata-kata orangtuaku!"

"Tapi kau bisa menolaknya karena mereka pasti mendengarmu!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bilang?!"

"Karena mereka menganggap aku hanya gadis aneh yang kekanak-kanakan!"

Chanyeol diam sejenak. "Hm.. Memang benar sih."

Mata Baekhyun membelak dan ia kembali memukul Chanyeol dengan bantalnya berulang-ulang.  
 _  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

 _"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!"_

 _"IT WAS YOU WHO AGREED TO THEM!"_

 _"I NEVER AGREED TO ANYTHING!"_

 _"YOU DID!"_

 _"I DID NOT"_

 _"WHY YOU LITTLE—"_  
 **  
TING TONG**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti berkelahi dan melihat ke arah pintu.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Paling Eomonim." katanya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan melihat didepannya. Tidak ada orang? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah-arah lain dan mengernyit bingung.

"D—disini!" terdengar suara kecil dari bawah, menarik perhatian sepasang sahabat itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat arah bawah pelan-pelan dan tersentak ketika melihat anak perempuan kecil berambut cokelat, bermata sipit, dan berpakaian dengan gaun pink yang imut dan pas di badannya, serta sebuah tas selempang yang melekat pada dirinya.

 _Siapa anak ini?_ pikir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Raut wajah anak itu menerang dan terpasanglah senyuman yang besar di wajah cantik dan imutnya.

"Eomma! Appa! Baekhee menyari kalian!" katanya sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget dan melihat satu sama lain.

"Hah?"  
 **.**

 **.**  
a/n : IM BACK WITH A NEW FIC HAHA

bagi yang nungguin A Cinderella Story, sabar yaa.. Masih proses/?

Suka sama ff ini ga? Hehe tiba-tiba punya ide bikin gini.

Leave a review yaa


	2. Chapter 2

" **The Future of Us"**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Baekhee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eomma! Appa!_ Baekhee mencari kalian!" serunya sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget dan melihat satu sama lain.

"Hah?"

Baekhyun yang terlonjak kaget ketika anak kecil bernama Baekhee tadi memeluknya, seketika mendorong Baekhee sedikit membuat bocah imut nan cantik itu menatap sosok yang dipanggil _Eomma_ -nya itu bingung.

" _Eomma_ tidak merindukan Baekhee?" tanya Baekhee sedih dan sedikit kecewa.

"P-pasti ada kesalahpahaman. Aku bukan eomma kamu." Kata Baekhyun sedikit terbata-bata.

Baekhee menggeleng. "Tidak, eomma-ku adalah Byun Baekhyun dan appa-ku adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan ini rumah kita, jadi tidak ada kesalah-t-tanam—"

"Maksudmu kesalahpahaman." Lanjut Chanyeol geli dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ehm!" Baekhee mengangguk.

"E-eum, Baekhee? Tunggu sebentar ya, eonni—"

"Eomma, bukan eonni." Potong Baekhee.

"A-ah iya, aku mau bicara sebentar. Kau bisa 'kan menunggu diluar sebentar?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir karena hari sudah larut malam dan gelap.

Baekhee mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Baekhee sudah tidak takut gelap lagi kok. Eomma masuk saja ngobrol dengan Appa."

Dengan segera, Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol ke dalam, meninggalkan Baekhee diluar yang tengah berdiri sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu—entah lagu apa.

"Bee, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol. Oh iya, sejak mereka kecil, Chanyeol suka memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Bee. Namun ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, Baekhyun sedikit malu di saat Chanyeol memanggilnya Bee, tentunya Chanyeol tidak peduli kata-katanya dan tetap memanggilnya Bee—walaupun sekarang ia lebih sering memanggilnya Baek.

"Aku kenapa? Kau tidak lihat diluar ada anak kecil yang mengaku menjadi anak kita? _Don't you find that just a little bit weird?_ "

"Tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar merupakan anak kita?"

Baekhyun memasang _straight face_ dan menaikkan alis sebelahnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ya, kalau dia merupakan anak kita, bukankah itu berarti aku melahirkan disaat aku.." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan menghitung dengan jarinya sambil berpikir. "15 tahun?!"

"Kau tidak tau usianya."

"Tetap saja!"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak namun Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan itu dengan berkata,

" _I know._ "

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Apa?"

"Pasti ini kerjaan Appa dan Abeoji."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar dan terkekeh tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir mereka benar-benar seobsesi itu untuk menjodohkan kita? _You know Bee_ , mereka punya kerjaan lebih penting dari ini."

"Tidakkah begitu? Mereka bahkan sudah membeli rumah untuk kita—dan untuk kesekian kalinya, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Bee?"

Chanyeo memutar bola matanya. "Takkan terjadi, Bee." Chanyeol menekan kata _Bee_ sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendecih kesal.

Pria berbadan tinggi itu diam dan berpikir sejenak sementara Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela disampingnya. Diluar, Baekhee terlihat semakin bosan menunggu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana."

"Ini sudah malam, Yeol."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dengan sedikit bergegas, Chanyeol keluar dan memanggil Baekhee kemari.

Baekhee berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol. "Ne, Appa?"

"Begini, ini sudah malam. Kamu tidur disini dulu ya? Kamu tidur dengan.." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan mellirik kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil. ".. _Eomma_ , nanti Appa tidur di sofa."

Baekhee mengerucukkan bibirnya imut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Baekhee mau tidur bersama Eomma dan Appa. _Bertiga_."

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang mengatakan ' _Kau yang tidur bersamanya'_ tanpa suara dan bergegas ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhee di depan pintu, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kita tidur bersama."

Chanyeol dan Baekhee memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar tidur utama—yang seharusnya untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—dan merebahkan badan mereka di kasur, dengan posisi Chanyeol dipinggir dan Baekhee di tengah.

"Eomma mana?" tanya Baekhee sambil menarik selimutnya se-dagunya.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar ia belum memberitahu Baekhyun, mengangguk ke Baekhee dan beranjak dari kasur ke ruang keluarga dimana Baekhyun berada.

Pria bermarga Park itu berusaha keras supaya sahabat—atau tunangannya—tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Chanyeol terkikik kecil melihat posisi Baekhyun yang tengkurap sambil menunggingkan bokongnya, dengan mata sipitnya terarah ke drama yang ditayangkan di TV, sehingga tidak melihat Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan...

 _ **SPANK**_

"Yak! Kau mau mati, eoh?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan bantalnya ke Chanyeol yang tadi menepuk bokongnya keras, namun berhenti ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya.

"Baekhee ingin kita tidur bertiga."

" _What? Hell, no._ "

"Sudahlah, Baek. Kasihan dia terlihat lelah, kita juga tidak tau dimana orangtuanya berada. _Just play along, please_?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengangguk nurut, namun ketika ia hendak beranjak dari sofa, ia merebahkan badannya malas.

"Baek, ayolah."

Baekhyun menggeleng imut dan menunjuk kearah TV, dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti maksudnya. Baekhyun masih ingin menonton dramanya hingga akhir, dan biasanya dramanya berakhir pada pukul 10.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kau langsung ke kamar ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan matanya yang terpaku pada TV. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya ke kepala Baekhyun dari belakang sofa dan meniup telinga Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun langsung bangun.

"Aish, apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Serius, Baek. Nanti langsung ke kamar ya?"

"Iya, iya. Pergilah dan temani Baekhee."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar dimana Baekhee berada dan tersenyum geli melihat bocah kecil itu sudah pulas dalam tidurnya sambil meringkuk seperti janin dan berjalan ke balkon—ngomong-ngomong, kamar mereka berada dilantai dua—dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia dan menatap langit yang gelap. Satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun datang dengan jalan gontai dan melemparkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhee.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, beranjak masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu balkonnya dan merebahkan tubuh besarnya di kasur, sontak Baekhyun langsung menganga bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat? Aku mau tidur." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mata yang dipejam.

"Kau gila? Kita tidak bisa tidur bersama!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena hal tidak-tidak dapat terjadi!" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan pikiran mesum-mu Baek, ada anak diantara kita. What could possibly go wrong?" tanya Chanyeol dan menutup matanya kembali, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bangun dengan pipi yang memerah.

Baekhyun berdecih dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya kembali sambil memunggungi Chanyeol dan Baekhee. "Chanyeol bodoh."

Diam-diam, Chanyeol menahan kikikan gelinya.

— **X** —

Esok hari, seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya menghela napas dan meletakkan bolpoinnya, menyenderkan badannya di kursinya. Ia berpikir bagaimana keadaan anaknya dan calon menantunya di rumah baru mereka.

Tuan Byun mengernyit aneh. Tidak, pasti mereka baik-baik saja.

Atau mereka bisa saja sudah saling membunuh sesama karena tidak betah.

 _Huaaaaa apa yang aku lakukan pada anakku?_ Pikirnya sembari menarik rambutnya yang sudah memutih.

" _APPA!_ "

Tuan Byun mengeakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah pintu besar yang berada di depan mejanya yang tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan seoarang wanita sipit dengan raut wajah yang terlihat jengkel.

"Appa!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ah, waaeee?! Kau berisik Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Tuan Byun.

"M-mwo? Aku berisik karena sikapku menurun dari Appa!"

"Aish, ngapain bawa-bawa Appa, eoh?"

"Aku itu anak Appa!" teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil menginjak-injak lantai kantor ayahnya yang ditutupi karpet berwarna maroon.

"Ekhem."

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari Chanyeol mengintrupsi kelahi antara sang ayah dan anak.

"Jadi begini Abeoji, tadi—"

"Harabeoji!"

Sebuah teriaka cempreng menggema di ruangan kerja Tuan Byun dan tentunya itu menarik perhatian mereka. Begitu ia menoleh, ia menemukan anak kecil berlari kearahnya dengan tangan terentang yang seketika memeluknya.

"Haraboejiii~ Baekhee merindukan Byun harabeoji."

Tuan Byun kaget melihat seorang bocah yang tidak mengenalnya secara tiba-tiba mengamburkan dirinya ke Tuan Byun dan memanggilnya harabeoji.

"B-Baekhyun, ini siapa?" tanya Tuan Byun bingung, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat semakin bingung dan menatap Chanyeol yang memiliki ekspresi sama seolah-olah mengatakan, _Mengapa ia tidak mengenal Baekhee?_

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa maksud anak ini?" tanya Tuan Byun ketika suasana mulai sunyi dengan Baekhee yang sedangberada di taman balkon kantor Tuan Byun.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanya Appa. Appa dan Aboeji pasti mengirim anak ini untuk berpura-pura menjadi anak kita 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir Appa akan melakukan sejauh itu untuk menjodohkan kalian? Lagipula ancaman trip ke Paris-mu itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu menikah Chanyeol."

"Yak Byun Sooman!" teriak Baekhyun namun disusuli dengan lemparan bantal dari Tuan Byun—yang sebenarnya bernama Sooman( **a/n:** gapapa ya sooman sekali-kali kkkk~) yang persis mengenai wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau ini anak macam apa memanggil orangtuanya dengan namanya. Kau membayar biaya kuliah sendiri, eoh?"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi perkataan dan ancaman Tuan Byun dengan arti ia meminta maaf—maklumi sikapnya yang sangat keras kepala.

Tuan Byun mengjela napas, "Sebaiknya kau tanya Baekhee dulu; dimana asalnya, siapa orangtua sebenarnya—pastikan ia sampai rumah ke orangtua aslinya. Mereka pasti cemas mencarinya."

Chanyeol yang daritadi diam akhirnya menanggapi Tuan Byun.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ia berasal dari masa depan?"

 **BRUK**

Sebuah bantal berhasil menempatkan dirinya di wajah Chanyeol. Tentunya bantal itu berasal dari Baekhyun.

"Kau ini 5 tahun? Mana mungkin ia berasal dari masa depan, kita bukan di film kekanak-kanakanmu, bodoh."

" _Who knows,_ Bee."

Tuan Byun terkekeh. "Kau masih memanggilnya Bee, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Pasti~"

"Aaa, berhenti!" Baekhyun berteriak kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah balkon.

"Kau kemana, Baek?"

"Memanggil Baekhee, kita bicarakan saja di rumah."

— **X** —

"Jadi," mulai Baekhyun namun berhenti dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, membuat Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya dan Baekhee di seberangnya bingung.

"Jadi..?" tanya Baekhee.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu dan keluargamu, Baekhee." Jawab Baekhyun, Baekhee tersenyum ceria dan menangguk nurut.

"Namaku Park Baekhee, umurku 7 tahun. Aku memiliki eomma cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun dan appa tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Kita merupakan keluarga yang sangat bahagia." Mulai Baekhee dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah cantik nan imutnya.

"Dan pekerjaan orangtuamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Appa bekerja di kantornya bernama Park Inc. sedangkan eomma bekerja sebagai fashion designer dan memiliki butik yang sangaaat besar dan cantik di Korea dan Paris. Kata Baekhee sambil merentangkan tangannya luas-luas saat mengatakan besarnya butik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol girang sedangkan Chanyeol meringis pelan.

"Kau dengar itu Chanyeol?! Aku akan menjadi fashion designer sukses di Paris!"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mengiyakan Baekhyun yang masih melompat-lompat di duduknya.

"Terus? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ehm, Baekhee tidak tau.." Baekhee memelas, mata sipitnya melihat ke ujung roknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, "Maksudku kau habis melakukan apa sebelum tiba-tiba berada disini?"

Baekhee terlihat berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Eum.. Awalnya sih Baekhee berada di taman melihat bunga, tiba-tiba semua berputar-putar dan suasana taman yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap karena malam hari."

"Apakah kau memegan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar percakapan mereka disamping Chanyeol, sedikit demi sedikit mulai mempercayai perkataan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhee datang dari masa depan.

"Ah!" Wajah Baekhee menerang sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke atas. "Baekhee membuka loket yang diberi Appa."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhee bergantian. "Loket?"

"Eum." Baekhee mengangguk. "Appa memberi Baekhee loket itu karena Baekhee menang lomba menyanyi di sekolah, hebat 'kan?" kata Baekhee sedikit memuji dirinya.

"Baekhee, sekarang dimana loketnya?" giliran Baekhyun menanya.

Baekhee mengeluarkan tas selempangnya dan membukanya, mencoba menyari sesuatu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian muka Baekhee terlihat kecewa dan menggeleng ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhee tidak tau.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap sesama kemudian ke Baekhee lagi.

"Yasudah, sekarang kamu tidur saja. Ini sudah larut malam." Usul Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak menarik lengan Baekhee, namun Baekhee mengela.

"Tapi.." katanya. "Bagaimana dengan loketnya? Appa memberinya ke Baekhee.."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke Baekhee. "Tidak apa, besok kita cari."

Baekhee melirik Chanyeol yang menunggunya kemudian menangguk ragu. "Ehm.." kemudian beranjak dan berjalan ke kamar, disusuli oleh Baekhyun.

Dikamar, terdengar suara aliran air dari kamar mandi yang menandakan Chanyeol sedang mandi.

Baekhyun yang baru mengganti bajunya, melihat Baekhee yang dari kemarin selalu ceria menundukkan kepalanya sambil duduk di pinggir kasur king-sized tersebut.

"Baekhee?" panggil Baekhyun.

Baekhee terperanjat dari lamunannya dan melihat Baekhyun. "N-ne, eomma?"

"Kau tidak mandi dan ganti baju?"

"Eh.. Baekhee tidak ada baju selain ini.." kata Baekhee sambil melihat pakaiannya, hanya gaun pink kecil dengan sabuk biru beserta pita di belakang yang mengikat gaunnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu mandilah setelah Chanyeol, nanti aku pinjamkan gaun tidurku yang kecil."

"N-ne.."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dan dengan segera Baekhee memasuki kamar mandi tersebut.

Setelah Chanyeol memakai piyamanya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sambil memikirkan sesuatu sambil memegang dagunya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir mengapa Baekhee tiba-tiba diam, tidak biasanya ia begitu."

"Kau baru mengenalnya kemarin, Baek."

"Tetap saja, Yeol.." kata Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini dan mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Baekhee merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di kasur, dengan Chanyeol di kirinya dan Baekhyun di kanannya.

Begitu matanya mulai meredup, Chanyeol menepuk bahunya pelan sambil memanggil namanya, lantas Baekhee membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Wae, Appa?"

"Kau terlihat sedih, _is everything okay?_ "

Baekhee menggeleng sedikit. "Baekhee khawatir dimana loketnya berada.. Baekhee juga merindukan Eomma dan Appa, mungkin saja Baekhee benar-benar datang dari masa depan."

Baekhyun yang tadi memunggungi Baekhee dan Chanyeol, memutarkan badannya menghadap mereka dan tersenyum mengatakan,

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"

Baekhee menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Jalan-jalan?" ulangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, besok 'kan minggu, jadi aku tidak kuliah dan Chanyeol tidak bekerja. Bagaimana?"

Baekhee terlihat ragu sejenak, namun mengembangkan senyum cantiknya dan mengangguk semangat membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, besok kita pergi setelah makan siang." Kata Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi Baekhee mengangguk dan menguap sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur sambil memegan tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seolah-olah itu merupakan pegangan hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** I'm not dead, I swear.

Gabisa update secara rutin soalnya agak ribet ffn gabisa dibuka, mianeq

But here is chapter two! Maaf ya kalo personality chanbaek agak berubah dikit soalnya mereka menyesuaikan diri dg adanya baekhee. Tapi baekhyun tetep aja ragu manggil dirinya sama chanyeol eomma appa gitu.

Ohiya, chapter ini membuktikan baekhee bener-bener anak mereka, but from the future /nyengir jail/ .ggggg

Y'all watch jurassic world? I swear chris pratt is so cute /or not

 **Big thanks to those who reviewed:**

ChanHunBaek **;** MbebXiumin **;** Ariviavina6 **;** ByunViBaek **;** exindira **;** hyunie young **;** yeollo **;** JungKimCaca **;** parkbaekyoda92 **;** chanichen **;** channi **;** channi **;** knj12


End file.
